memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Soleta
Soleta was a loyal member of Starfleet and a Vulcan/Romulan hybrid. Origins In 2336, on the Vulcan colony world of Cor Caroli IX, T'Pas, a local Vulcan woman, came to the aid of the pilot of a Romulan shuttlecraft after it crashed on the planet's surface. The pilot in question, Rajari, was a smuggler and criminal who viewed women as things to be abused by men, so he overpowered and raped T'Pas. T'Pas discovered shortly after that she was pregnant with Rajari's child, but decided to keep the baby and Soleta was born the following year. Soleta was raised by T'Pas and her mate, Volak, with the latter believing Soleta was a full-blooded Vulcan. ( ) Starfleet Academy In 2357, Soleta enrolled at Starfleet Academy and during her time there, formed a tight circle of friends with her roommate Cadet Tania Tobias, and fellow cadets Mark McHenry, Zak Kebron and Worf. ( |Worf's First Adventure}}) Soleta excelled in her studies and, later that same year, was chosen to become part of an Academy contingent to travel to the jointly-run colony of Dantar IV, which was controlled by the Federation and Klingon Empire. When the colony was unexpectedly attacked by Brikar forces, necessitating an evacuation, Soleta voluntarily remained behind in the warzone when the evacuation ships reached capacity. Shortly after the battle, Soleta captured a Brikar pilot named Baan from one of the downed Brikar ships. When traditional interrogation techniques proved useless, Soleta performed a mind meld which yielded the Brikars' next attack plan, which the Federation and Klingons used to successfully defeat the Brikar. Soleta then journeyed back to Earth to finish her training. ( |Line of Fire|Survival}}) Starfleet USS Aldrin Upon graduation in 2361, Soleta was assigned to the , along with Worf and Tania Tobias. In 2362, Soleta was part of an away team to planet Kalandra Minor that was attacked by Romulan smugglers. One of the captured Romulans was Rajari, who boasted during his interrogation of raping T'Pas years earlier. Soleta confirmed this story with her parents; however, rather than reporting this information to Starfleet as required, Soleta chose to request a leave of absence from Starfleet. ( ) Thallon In 2363, Soleta was on the non-aligned planet Thallon, when she was captured by a Thallonian patrol led by Thallonian Chancellor Yoz. She was charged with trespassing in Thallonian space and scheduled to be executed, when she was rescued by Ambassador Spock, at the time himself on Thallon on an undercover fact-finding mission. Their escape was nearly foiled by Thallonian nobleman Si Cwan, but he allowed them to go in order to avoid their overly harsh sentences. ( ) Spock and Soleta left Thallon in the freighter Qualor's Pride under captain Revex Akachin. The freighter was attacked by Ferengi creditors, who threatened to take Spock and Soleta prisoner as payment for outstanding debts. Spock and Soleta were able to help the Qualor's Pride run from its attackers long enough to call in a Klingon ship, which disposed of the Ferengi vessel. ( ) USS Excalibur In 2371, Soleta's mother T'Pas died, and Soleta promised her on her deathbed that she would resume her Starfleet career. Soleta began teaching classes at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, though she continued to hide the truth of her Romulan heritage. After the fall of the Thallonian Empire, Starfleet sent the to provide aid and stability to the region. Given her experience on Thallon, and the personal recommendation of Spock, Soleta was reassigned by Commander Seth Goddard as Excalibur's science officer. ( ) comic.]] Soleta served on the Excalibur until its destruction in 2376. Shortly afterward, Soleta tracked her biological father to the Titan colony, where she found him to be terminally ill. Before his death, Rajari manipulated Soleta into delivering an explosive package to Romulus, killing several of Rajari's old enemies and destroying a prominent Romulan landmark. ( }}) USS Excalibur-A When the was launched in mid-2376, Soleta resumed her duties as science officer. ( ) When the entities known as the Beings approached the Federation in late 2376, Soleta met the Being known as Thoth. Soleta sampled the mind-altering Ambrosia of the Gods, and felt an inner peace the likes of which she had never known before. While under the influence of the Ambrosia, Soleta engaged in a brief physical relationship with Thoth. ( ) The Selevian War In late 2376, the Excalibur was key in uncovering the Selelvian's use of their mind-control powers to manipulate the Federation. ( ) The Selelvians left the Federation in disgrace, and launched a brief war against the Federation, with aid from the Tholian Assembly and the Orions. During the war, a shuttle transporting Soleta and Captain Elizabeth Shelby was attacked by Orions and forced down onto a barren planetoid. In order to protect Shelby's life, Soleta administered a Vulcan nerve pinch to Shelby, and attacked the Orions single-handedly. Soleta was severely injured, and during her subsequent medical treatment, her half-Romulan heritage was finally discovered. ( ) The Spectre Rather than accept a demotion and reassignment, Soleta resigned from Starfleet. She then made her way to Romulus, where she was immediately arrested. While in custody, Soleta came to the attention of the Romulan Praetor, Hiren. Hiren was impressed by Soleta's integrity and loyalty, and her offer to give him the same level of integrity and loyalty should he accept her service. Hiren gave Soleta command of the secret stealth vessel, , and sent her on fact-gathering missions. ( ) Shortly afterwards, Hiren and the Romulan Senate were assassinated by the mad Reman, Shinzon. The Spectre had been observing communications silence and was attacked by forces loyal to Shinzon upon re-entering Romulan space. Soleta's crew decided that the only way to prove their allegiance to Shinzon was to mutiny against Soleta. Soleta avoided losing her command by blowing most of the rebelling crew out the airlocks. Soon after, the Spectre joined in a battle against a vessel of the extra-dimensional Teuthis over the planet Priatia, in an attempt to rescue Thallonian Princess Kalinda from her Priatian captors. After the successful rescue, Soleta offered the services of her ship and self to the New Thallonian Protectorate. ( ) In 2380, she was enlisted by her former Captain, Mackenzie Calhoun, in an attempt to purge the now apparently insane Morgan Primus from the computers of the Excalibur. After the attempt proved successful, she offered Calhoun her help in determining the exact role that Starfleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev played in Morgan's actions. Unfortunately, the being purporting to be Nechayev comitted suicide mid-meld, leaving Soleta catatonic. ( ) de:Soleta Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Vulcans Category:Romulans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet cadets Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Aldrin (Oberth class) personnel Category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel Category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) personnel Category:2337 births Category:Starfleet chief science officers category:starfleet science officers category:starfleet sciences personnel